yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Grasshopper Monster
The Grasshopper Monster is a monster which is a fusion of grasshoppers. He has the ability to swarm into multiple flying insects. He is also revealed as one of Kougane's creations of Evil Seeds, which infects the individual Riders into berserkers in the Soccer World, and finding a host for his master. Little known about this monster, he is actually a manifestation of an Evil Seed, created by Kougane. The monster appeared while Kouta searched for the Kureshima brothers. Kouta fought the monster briefly, before it escapes into the alternate world, where he fights Kaito. Then he escapes and returns to the mainstream world, where he fights Gaim again. However, after being blasted by Gaim's Musou Saber, he escapes through a crack to the alternate world. He soon appears again after Team Baron defeated Team Charmant in a soccer battle. However, he fought Baron once again. The monster soon met his end when Baron Lemon Energy Arms used Lemon Energy to trap the monster before finishing him using his Cavaliend Rider Kick. In the summer movie, the small grasshoppers are sent by his master to possess most the individual Riders (including Peko, whose real name isn't a Rider), instantly killing them to awakened its master's Golden Lockseed. Although Ryugen and Marika did survive the infection. Ironically, followed by Baron, his own will triumphed without being infected during a triple threat battle between Yggdrasill and Charmant, almost finished, but thanks to Marika, he survived, by faking his death throwing Banana Lockseed. It also try to kill Kouta instead, because of Kouta's will trying to fight back, it corrupted his mind, before Lapis freed him. Another Grasshopper Monster appeared at Charmant, prompting the powerless Riders to try and hold it off to no avail, fleeing with Jam after the Armored Rider parted with some words. It reappeared in a part to terrorize the populous, until Hideyasu Jonouchi appeared to challenge the monster, transforming into Armored Rider Kurokage in the memory of the departed Ryoji Hase, and did fairly well until the Grasshopper Monster started fighting back in earnest. It even took Hideyasu's Kagematsu from him, and proceeded to use it against him, which made it worse when Jam joined the fray, the latter ending Jonouchi's fight with a Daidaimaru thrust to the Driver, only for a resolved and repentant Mitsuzane to appear and became Ryugen once again. The two eventually bring the Rider down, with the Grasshopper Monster going in to strangle Mitsuzane until the Rider slapped his hands on the monster's head and threw him aside. While the Grasshopper Monster quickly recovers and joins Jam in fighting Mitsuzane, he fails in Ryugen recovering his Budou Ryuhou, and took several bullets of a Budou Squash as a result, the others hitting Jam. When the evil rider canceled his transformation and forced Ryugen into undoing his transformation, this lets the Grasshopper Monster to get in close and sucker-punches Mitsuzane. It then grabbed the downed Rider and gave him a hook to the right kidney and a slam to the back, then repeatedly stomped on him as Jam jeers at him. However, a projection of the Golden Apple soon envelopes the Grasshopper Monster and destroys the monster within it, revealing it to be Kouta, who had heard Mitsuzane. Powers and Abilities * Living Hive: Since the Grasshopper Monster was created from Evil Seeds, he can turn himself into a swarm of them for travelling around. * Enhanced Combat: Being based on grasshoppers, his physical traits is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. * War Inducement: As the Evil Seeds, he can induce warlike traits in selected targets, then absorbing them into their Lockseeds to empower Kougane's Golden Ringo Lockseed. ** Corruption Inducement: Humans with a level of resistance would be subjected to brainwashing, drawing out their inner darker side. Trivia * TBA Category:Creatures Category:Grasshoppers Category:Insects Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters Category:Kamen Rider villains